What a smile can do
by grahamcrackers
Summary: “You look unsightly when you scowl like that,” he joked. She looked ready to bite his head off. But . . .she didn’t. Instead, she smiled. OliverHermione. One-shot. Songfic.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. The characters you might recognize belong to J.K.R. and the song (_absolutely_) belongs to _nine days_. Okay, I own _some _things like the plot and other important stuff like my stuffed teddy bear.

**Summary**: "You look unsightly when you scowl like that," he joked. She looked ready to bite his head off. But . . .she didn't. Instead, she smiled. Oliver/Hermione. One-shot. Songfic.

……………………….

_This is a story of a girl  
who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
__Though she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
__When she smiles_

Oliver rummaged through the thick piles of junk cluttered around his desk, looking for his wand. He and Hermione had a serious argument, and he needed to clear his head. Not being able to find his wand only added to his aggravation. He needed to get out of the house to cool off, but he couldn't possible leave home without a wand.

_How many days in a year  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears  
and I can be so insincere  
making the promises never for real_

He growled in frustration, running a hand through his brown hair. Where the heck was it? As he was trying (in vain) to find it, Hermione, in the other room was gritting her teeth in annoyance. The constant banging of drawers and rustling of papers was worsening her already wretched mood. It was bad enough that she had found out from a friend that Oliver had lied about going to a quidditch match to meet up with a woman. When she had informed him earlier that morning that she knew, he tried to cover it up with some lamebrain excuse. Did he seriously think she was that ignorant? Thinking about this made her ball her fists up and bite her lip.

_As long as she stands there waiting  
wearin' the holes in the soles of her shoes  
how many days disappear?  
You look in the mirror, so how do you choose?_

_Darn it, where the heck is it! _Oliver felt that he was about to engage in a nasty outburst if he didn't spot it in ten seconds. He, for the umpteenth time, pulled a drawer open and grabbed a handful of stuff, desperately wishing his wand was included in the mess. It wasn't. he kicked his desk in utter and complete frustration. Bad choice of displaying his temper.

A whole bunch of papers fell to the floor. Oliver blatantly let out a string of curses as he bent to pick up the mess. As he was gathering the stuff, a certain item caught his eye. It was a photograph of him and his wife, Hermione, way back in their hogwarts days. He stared in disbelief how contented and happy they looked. Those were the good old days.

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say_

By this time, Hermione had had enough. She stomped over to the dresser across their canopy bed, flung open the doors, reached deep inside and grabbed out what her husband was probably looking for.

_This is a story of a girl  
who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
__Though she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
__When she smiles_

Oliver was still staring intently at the photo in his hands when something wooden hit the back of his head. He whirled around, meeting the icy stare of his wife. "There's your accursed stick that you call a wand. Take it and get out."

Oliver looked at her, then at the photograph, then at Hermione again. She was glowering. . .so unlike the picture. Oliver decided he liked her best when she was smiling.

_How many lovers would stay?  
Just to put up with this shit day after day  
how did we wind up this way?  
Watchin' our mouths for the words that we say_

Hermione still stood across him, eyes blazing, when he cautiously approached her. She narrowed her eyes. "_What_," she hissed. "are you _doing_?"

Oliver brought up his hand that held the snapshot, and thrust it at her. She scowled, but looked at it anyway. The grinning replicas in the photo drew a sharp gasp from Hermione. She was dumbfounded.

_As long as we stand here waitin'  
Wearin' the clothes of the souls that we choose  
how do we get there today?  
When we're walkin' too far for the price of our shoes_

Hermione looked up at her husband who was, in turn, looking at her. Hermione thought she saw something—a sorrowful look perhaps—in his eyes. She also noticed that he had moved closer to her while she was looking at the photo.

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say_

Oliver took the photo and his fingers gently grazed Hermione's bare arm causing her to shudder. Hermione thought his expression was unreadable. What was going on? Why the heck was he so silent?

_This is a story of a girl  
who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
__Though she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
__When she smiles_

Then, without warning, Oliver swooped down and kissed her softly. Hermione was stunned. His kiss grew deeper, hungrier, more passionate. She struggled against him, but the kiss was intoxicating. He pulled her into an embrace whilst kissing her. After vainly attempting to push him away, she surrendered to him.

_And your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say_

Hermione found her hand slowly making its way up Oliver's back and into his hair. Her husband held her tighter. The last time they felt this good was on the night of their wedding. Oliver traced butterfly kisses on her jawbone.

_This is a story of a girl  
who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
__Though she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
__When she smiles_

Hermione was the first to pull away. . .she wouldn't let him get away with what he did, not even after the amazing kiss he had given her. Oliver looked disappointed. She scowled. He pulled her close again, and caressed her. Hermione's demeanor took a rapid change at his touch, but she was quick to recover it. "You think a kiss is going to make up for what you did?" she demanded. Oliver shook his head. Even though he _didn't_ cheat on her, he was open to it and he hated himself for that. "No I don't. It's going to take a lot of hard work."

"You're darn right, Wood." Hermione said, her tone icy enough to freeze the whole wizarding world. Oliver sighed heavily. "I know I've betrayed your trust, and I'm sorry for that. But I just want you to know that I _didn't _cheat on you. I swear it." She looked at him skeptically. "I know you don't trust me right now and I don't blame you," Oliver said. "I want us to work on this. I love you, honestly."

_This is a story of a girl  
who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
__Though she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her_

Hermione retained her arctic manner. "Hermione," Oliver started. "You've got a brilliant smile like in the picture. Did you know that that smile was the one that got me attracted to you?" Hermione's cold demeanor melted at his words. Hermione mentally kicked herself. She'd think after two years of courtship and several years of marriage, she would be used to his cheesy lines. But Oliver had this thing about meaning everything he'd say, and Hermione knew he _did_, ever since he had said "Thank you" to her in her second year.

He still had her in his arms. "Hermione, I—" he trailed off, searching her eyes for any sign of resignation. He did, though it was scarce.

Oliver smiled a bit. "You look unsightly when you scowl like that." He joked, attempting to lighten the mood. He instantly regretted it. She looked ready to bite his head off. But she didn't.

_When she smiles_

Instead, she smiled.

**Fin

* * *

****Squeal! This is the outcome of my inability to sleep. I wrote this story in my head earlier this morning. . .like at five a.m. Personally, I like it very much! Do you? REVIEW:D Flames accepted. I've welcomed the idea that you can't please _everybody_ out there. BUT REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED A HUNDRED TIMES MORE!**


End file.
